Difficile décision
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Ou comment le monde peut basculer... Petit OS écrit pour MDR


Coucou tout le monde!!

Comme je suis toujours en train de plancher sur mon défi pour Kimmy Lyn qui s'avère plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu (ce qui fait que je suis affreusement en retard sur Héritage, je sais!), j'ai pensé que je pouvais poster ce petit OS écrit pour MDR pour vous faire patienter!

Promis, je me dépêche!!!!!!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Difficile décision**

Poppy Pomfrey n'était pas femme à se précipiter.

Depuis l'enfance, elle avait toujours pris le temps de considérer une question sous tous ses aspects avant de prendre une décision. Même son choix de carrière avait été soumis à un examen minutieux alors qu'elle savait, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, qu'elle voulait soigner les gens.

Dans le cas qui la préoccupait, elle étudiait la situation depuis plusieurs années, espérant à chaque jour qui passait que quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, elle n'était plus sélective à ce stade, ouvre les yeux et lui dise qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que l'apocalypse était proche, et lui propose une alternative.

Elle connaissait les deux seules solutions qui s'offraient à elle et aucune ne lui plaisait réellement. Pour une fois, elle aurait souhaité ne pas être dotée de cette damnée conscience qui lui faisait analyser chaque détail concernant ses patients.

Elle avait tenu l'infirmerie de Poudlard durant de nombreuses années, la majorité d'entre elles heureuses et peuplées seulement d'élèves malicieux et d'accidents de Quidditch et de potions.

Le reste de l'école, la politique, les guerres, rien de tout cela ne la concernait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et ses jeunes patients.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Un enfant timide, un peu petit pour son âge, qui ne protestait pas, ne discutait pas les ordres. Il se laissait faire et quittait les lieux le plus vite possible, gentiment.

Il ne venait pas si souvent, mais faisait un passage régulier dans son antre médical tous les ans, pour faire soigner quelques bobos récoltés deci delà, au Quidditch, dans les salles secrètes du château, ou résultat de sortilèges pratiqués par des incompétents.

Jusqu'en septième année.

Il commença à venir plus souvent, généralement porteur de blessures moyennement graves, de lourds cernes bistres sous les yeux. Les conséquences de son entraînement quasi-militaire, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vraiment parlé. Poppy avait beau ne pas prendre garde au monde extérieur, certains éléments réussissaient tout de même à pénétrer son sanctuaire.

Il fut diplômé et Poppy pensa alors qu'elle ne le reverrait pas de sitôt et que, sans la pression des ASPICs, il supporterait avec plus d'aisance les longues heures ardues consacrées à son apprentissage.

Lourde erreur.

Il fut décidé en haut lieu qu'il ne devait pas quitter Poudlard, pour sa sécurité, la guerre faisant rage.

Et l'entraînement devint plus intense.

Il vint plus souvent.

Puis le Chemin de Traverse fut attaqué et les choses empirèrent.

Severus Snape fut déclaré traître à la Lumière et sa vie mise à prix pour avoir tenté d'enlever le Sauveur du monde sorcier alors que celui-ci combattait les Mangemorts qui terrorisaient l'avenue. Il s'échappa sans une égratignure mais son absence et sa félonie présumée permirent à Albus Dumbledore d'avoir un motif de pousser plus avant, encore et encore, la préparation de son protégé.

Il n'y avait techniquement rien à redire et pourtant…

Le jeune Harry était physiquement et moralement épuisé, de plus en plus souvent blessé, la gravité de ses traumatismes augmentant chaque fois un peu plus.

Il déprimait, coupé de ses camarades qui, eux, poursuivaient leurs études, lui expédiant parfois un hibou. Missives rares et banales ne lui remontant certes pas le moral de par le récit de quelques anecdotes concernant de parfaits étrangers entourant ses soi-disant amis.

Le Survivant sombrait.

Une nuit, Poppy fut appelée à Pré-au-lard par l'un des commerçants dont l'enfant était malade. Ayant diagnostiqué un cas de dragoncelle et placé la petite fille en quarantaine, ordonnant à sa famille d'aller à Ste Mangouste dans la journée pour le traitement, elle était rentrée dans sa douillette infirmerie pour voir le Survivant, blotti dans le lit qui était depuis longtemps devenu le sien, plongé dans un lourd et ancestral recueil de magie noire.

Stupéfaite, elle l'avait questionné et la réponse ne lui avait pas plu pour deux Mornilles. Certes, Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas étudier la magie noire mais il n'hésitait pas à lancer certains sorts de cette catégorie sur le jeune homme lors de leurs entraînements. Pour lui apprendre à les bloquer, bien entendu. Harry ne faisait que rechercher les effets précis de ces sortilèges et les meilleurs moyens de s'en protéger, mais cela n'apaisa pas l'infirmière.

Un tout jeune homme séparé du monde, perdu dans une guerre qui ne s'adressait pas à lui, sans soutien et qui mettait le nez dans des grimoires dangereux était la plus sûre recette de la catastrophe ou elle ne s'appelait plus Poppy Pomfrey !

Elle n'avait cependant rien dit, simplement demandé à Albus d'alléger le planning de ministre du garçon avant qu'il ne craque nerveusement. La réplique avait été doucereuse et enrobée mais négative à tous points de vue. La guerre battait son plein, les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux, Harry n'était pas assez puissant… bref, les prochaines semaines seraient encore plus alourdies.

Poppy s'était retirée, commençant à réfléchir à une alternative à appliquer si elle ne constatait pas bientôt une amélioration. Bien sûr, il n'en existait guère.

L'éclaircie tant attendue n'était jamais venue, les nuages se regroupant davantage chaque jour.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ce soir, elle avait vu Harry être déposé par Albus, tremblant de tous ses membres. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enquérir des circonstances de l'incident, le directeur s'était éclipsé, clamant une affaire urgente au Ministère. Quelques sorts de diagnostic plus tard, elle voyait rouge.

Le garçon avait été visiblement soumis au Doloris plusieurs fois durant la journée. Il avait, il est vrai, été prouvé que certaines personnes, dont Severus faisait partie, développaient une immunité limitée à ses effets lors d'expositions répétées et pas trop prolongées. Elle pouvait comprendre l'intérêt qu'une telle accoutumance pouvait avoir durant un conflit mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Albus Dumbledore soit prêt à sacrifier à ce point les principes de la Lumière pour s'assurer la victoire. Elle ne doutait pas de ses intentions, le vieil homme n'avait vraiment rien d'un mage noir, mais elle ne cautionnait pas le moins du monde ses actions.

Lorsqu'elle eut anéanti le mobilier de trois chambres particulières, habituellement réservées pour les professeurs s'ils tombaient malades, et que sa colère aveugle fut retombée, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Soit elle empêchait Albus de continuer la formation d'Harry, ce qui était à peu près impossible sans tuer le vieux sorcier, soit elle éloignait le garçon de Poudlard, définitivement.

Évidemment les implications n'étaient pas légères. Elle devrait trouver un endroit sûr pour le jeune homme, et serait perçue avec autant d'indulgence que Severus par le monde des sorciers.

Severus.

Il était la solution.

Qu'il ait voulu enlever Harry pour le remettre à Voldemort ou pour toute autre raison n'appartenant qu'à lui, le fait était qu'il avait essayé de le sortir des griffes d'Albus.

Il protesterait, il râlerait et Poppy se ferait sûrement insulter suffisamment pour une décennie, mais il prendrait le jeune homme en charge, quitte à ce que cela soit pour l'amener de l'autre côté.

Elle savait qu'elle risquait la vie d'Harry, qu'il pouvait se faire tuer à ce petit jeu, mais tout valait mieux que la torturante situation actuelle. Tel qu'elle voyait les choses, soit il mourrait vite, soit il passerait la barrière et qui sait ?

Les conséquences sur la guerre seraient, à n'en point douter, désastreuses pour le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix dans les deux cas, mais elle n'avait de devoir qu'envers ses patients, pas envers toute l'étendue de la Grande-Bretagne.

Si la plupart des sorciers avaient été assez sots pour élire Fudge, puis Scrimgeour, ils se porteraient aussi bien sous la domination de Voldemort. Au moins n'auraient-ils pas leur mot à dire, et bien des idioties seraient évitées.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait agir.

Maintenant.

Poppy se leva et verrouilla l'infirmerie, priant le château de l'aider à renforcer les protections pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer tant qu'elle serait absente. A sa plus grande surprise, Poudlard l'écouta et les portes s'entourèrent brièvement d'un halo bleuté avant de reprendre leur inoffensive apparence coutumière.

Alors qu'elle traversait les longues pelouses qui entouraient l'édifice pour sortir de l'enceinte et transplaner, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Tom.

Elle se remémorait toujours avec tendresse et affection le jeune homme brun, charismatique, aristocratiquement élégant, séduisant et gentil avec lequel elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue, égaillant leur jeunesse. Ils s'étaient peu à peu séparés, elle plongée dans ses études à Ste Mangouste, lui préoccupé par la destinée du monde sorcier. L'adorable jeune homme d'alors était devenu un politicien influent, puis un mage noir redouté et un meurtrier implacable, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement mauvais. Il avait une telle soif de reconnaissance qu'il avait pris la mauvaise voie et qu'il lui était désormais, et depuis longtemps, impossible de faire marche arrière.

Elle savait qu'il avait un cœur, en dépit de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre, et espérait que les lustres d'obscures machinations et de sombres complots n'avaient pas détruit celui-ci à tout jamais.

Parvenue à la grille, elle se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur et transplana au seul endroit qu'elle connaissait et duquel elle pourrait certainement entrer en contact avec son ancien amant.

**********

Un sursaut de surprise passé à son arrivée inopinée et à sa requête pour le moins déconcertante, elle fut courtoisement installée et pourvue d'une délicieuse collation dans un bon fauteuil par son hôtesse tandis qu'un Lucius Malfoy peu convaincu mais obéissant s'équipait de son manteau et de sa canne pour sortir quérir son maître.

Il n'y allait que parce qu'il savait que le Lord serait très intéressé par la venue soudaine d'un membre du camp adversaire dans son manoir. Et un peu également par curiosité, il devait bien l'admettre…

**********

- Poppy, susurra Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, lorsqu'il entra dans le petit salon des Malfoy.

- Tom, répondit-elle, le regardant.

Assurément Lord Voldemort n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle avait entendu les descriptions de sa condition physique après sa réincarnation et pensait se trouver devant une créature génétiquement indéterminée. Au lieu de cela, un homme mince et très bien fait de sa personne, dans la force de l'âge, portant la robe de sorcier avec distinction, vint prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin.

- Il y avait longtemps... Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Je te croyais du côté de ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore…

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, Tom. Empiriquement, je suis pour qu'il n'y ait pas de morts.

- Bien sûr.

- Je croyais que tu… demanda-t-elle en indiquant sa personne d'un petit geste de la main.

- Je ne répondrais à cela, et à toute autre question, que si tu acceptes un Serment Inviolable. Je refuse de laisser mes secrets se disperser aux quatre vents.

- Je ne suis pas une bavarde impénitente et tu le sais parfaitement. Cela dit, s'il le faut…

Le sortilège fut promptement exécuté et Voldemort daigna répondre aux interrogations de son ancienne maîtresse en sirotant une tasse de thé.

- Je ne sais si le très fameux Ordre du Plumeau est au courant puisque Severus ne m'a jamais rapporté un mot à ce sujet, mais j'ai, dans mon ascension vers le pouvoir, créé des Horcruxes. Des reliques puissantes dans lesquelles j'ai remisé à chaque fois une partie de mon âme afin de devenir immortel, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interdit de la sérieuse infirmière scolaire. Je crains que cela n'ait quelque peu perturbé mon sens commun et que je n'aie été le jouet de certaines obsessions pendant plusieurs années… Après ma seconde incarnation, il m'a fallu quelque temps pour me rendre compte de la situation et pour l'admettre. J'ai inversé chaque Horcruxe pour rassembler à nouveau mon âme, processus effroyablement long et complexe, mais qui a fait des miracles, ainsi que tu peux le voir.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis fin à la guerre en ce cas ? L'homme que j'ai connu n'aurait pas poursuivi une action entachée par le mal de cette manière…

- Pour plusieurs raisons, ma chère Poppy… la principale étant que le Ministère est un ramassis de crétins à la cervelle atrophiée, étroits d'esprit et incapables de diriger correctement ce pays. Une saine révolution s'impose. Et je pense que tu as du entendre que mes activités… de guérilla, dirons-nous, avaient considérablement diminuées en plus d'avoir changé de cibles.

- Pas vraiment, mais je me tiens peu au courant… admit-elle sous le regard ironiquement amusé du Lord Noir. Puis-je te demander ce que tu ferais d'Harry Potter s'il tombait entre tes mains ?

Le regard terre de Sienne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait dérivé vers les flammes crépitantes de l'âtre, revint se poser intensément sur Poppy, scrutant et évaluant la moindre micro expression de son visage.

- Si je le rencontre en combat, il meurt. Je ne suis plus totalement obsessionnel en ce qui concerne son décès mais je tuerai ceux qui s'opposent à moi, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Je n'en doute pas, Tom. Tu as toujours su te défendre.

- Maintenant si son ambition dans la vie est d'aller pêcher des crevettes dans la Mer du Nord, ainsi soit-il, je ne m'en mêlerais pas.

La sorcière baissa la tête, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Poppy, pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi avoir réveillé Lucius en pleine nuit pour lui demander de me contacter ? demanda Voldemort après un moment de silence.

- Je… je suis inquiète. Pour le jeune Potter.

- Et c'est à moi que tu viens t'en ouvrir ? J'en suis ébaubi, ma chère…

- Oh, Tom, cesse tes simagrées serpentardes, veux-tu ? J'aime travailler à Poudlard et jamais auparavant je n'avais eu à critiquer les méthodes de son directeur mais… ce qu'il fait avec Harry… Ce garçon est gentil, simple et ne se plaint pas. Il est visiblement mal à l'aise avec sa célébrité inintentionnelle et, depuis qu'il a obtenu son diplôme, les choses n'ont fait que se dégrader. Ses amis sont loin de lui et ne le contactent que rarement et sans grand enthousiasme, pour autant que je puisse en juger. L'entraînement intensif auquel il est soumis, sans même que l'on ait eu l'élémentaire courtoisie de lui demander son avis sur la question, est trop lourd à porter pour lui. Il est soumis à des sortilèges de magie noire et à des Impardonnables, simplement dans l'espoir qu'il développe une résistance… Je sais qu'à la guerre tout est permis et qu'Albus n'a pas mauvais fond, mais cela va trop loin. Il est de mon devoir de protéger mon patient et j'ai bien l'intention de m'y conformer !

- Et tu es venue me voir pour… ?

- Le seul moyen de le protéger des agissements d'Albus est de le faire sortir de Poudlard et de le placer hors de portée. Je ne peux faire cela seule et personne d'autre ne se dressera contre Albus. Dans tous les cas, soit tu le tues et il arrête de souffrir, soit tu lui offres une occasion de se reconstruire et il arrête de souffrir. Je sais que Severus ne serait pas submergé d'allégresse mais qu'il s'occuperait de lui si sa garde lui était confiée. Il l'a bien protégé pendant toute sa scolarité et n'a sûrement pas tenter de l'enlever il y a deux ans pour son plaisir !

- Je le lui avait ordonné, bien sûr…Tu me proposes de faire en sorte que le _Survivant _rejoigne mes rangs ? demanda Voldemort, un rien ahuri.

- Ce sera à lui de décider. Je veux juste le sortir de cette situation inextricable dans laquelle il se trouve parce que _tu_ as décidé un beau matin de traquer ses parents.

- J'apprécierais que tu fasses entrer en ligne de compte mes soucis de l'époque, s'il te plait ! protesta Tom. Je reconnais avoir été monomaniaque, cela te convient-il ? Et je n'ai rien à voir avec la manière dont ce vieux diabétique gère ses troupes…

- Grmmmff.

- Je pourrais gagner beaucoup à la présence du Survivant à mes côtés, en admettant qu'il décide de changer de camp, musa Voldemort. Comment te proposes-tu de le faire sortir du château ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide mais les passages secrets ne sont pas là que pour les chiens et les insectes. Peut-être pourrais-tu convaincre Severus de me prêter assistance ? Lui sera à même d'emmener Harry en sécurité tandis que je reprendrais innocemment ma place.

- Es-tu sûre qu'il soit bien prudent d'abandonner ainsi ton malade ? Il n'y a pas de médicomage confirmé dans mes rangs…

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'infirmière, Tom.

- Mais peut-être pourrais-tu envisager la possibilité de venir le rejoindre un peu plus tard ? … De venir _me_ rejoindre…

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Poppy, éberluée.

- Penses-y.

Lord Voldemort se leva et, après avoir galamment embrassé le dos de la main gauche de Poppy, se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, les doigts négligemment enroulés autour du chambranle :

- Combien de temps avant que tu ne sois forcée de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- Pas plus de deux jours, répondit Poppy, choquée. Elle sentait encore la chaleur des lèvres soyeuses qui avaient tout juste effleuré sa peau, éveillant en elle des sensations oubliées.

- Severus te contactera.

**********

Un an et huit mois plus tard, premier jour des vacances d'été.

Poppy Pomfrey vérifia pour la dernière fois ses bagages.

Malgré la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à marcher depuis quelques mois, Albus l'escorta jusqu'à la grille du château, lui souhaitant un bon séjour en Irlande et s'assurant qu'elle le tiendrait au courant si elle récoltait une quelconque bribe d'information sur Harry Potter et sa mystérieuse disparition, toujours non résolue. Le garçon semblait s'être évanoui en fumée, portant un sérieux coup au moral de la Grande-Bretagne.

Poppy partait rendre visite à ses nièces, comme à chaque période de vacances depuis près de deux ans.

Officiellement.

Dès que le vieux sorcier eut regagné l'enceinte de son fief, seul lieu d'Angleterre en lequel il exerçait encore une certaine influence quoi qu'elle soit fortement tempérée par le magnétisme de Lucius Malfoy, Poppy transplana.

Elle n'avait jamais pris si difficile décision.

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry qui l'attendait gentiment sur le perron du Manoir Riddle, niché sous le bras de Severus, Tom quelques pas en arrière, elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne.

Elle resterait.

* * *

_J'écrirai une suite, un jour, quand j'aurai le temps..._


End file.
